


Counting by Tens

by NightFallArises



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Belting, Dom Thomas Jefferson, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFallArises/pseuds/NightFallArises
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is in charge. He won't tolerate disrespect, especially not from Alexander in his own house. The Virginian won't hesitate to take off his belt for the Secretary of Treasury, both to belt him or to give him the roughest pounding of his life.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 129





	Counting by Tens

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter from my fic, "Wait For It"! If you like this and would like to see the full story with plot and MUCH more BDSM smut, feel free to check it out! Thank you so much for reading, loves! 😊

All at once, Alex had finally had enough of the waiting and patience. Enough talk. God, he had waited.  
“Fuck it.” 

He stood to make a move towards Thomas, scooting his chair back and shrugging off his coat hastily as he strode towards him across the lavish dining room.  
In immediate response, Thomas moved his chair back away from the table with his powerful legs, smirking up at Alexander as he seductively swung himself onto Thomas’s lap, one leg on either side of the chair.

Alex could feel the area of heat below his and muffled a lustful sigh. Fuck, how were they both hard already?  
Thomas ran his palms up Alexander’s thighs torturously slowly, and when he finally reached Alex’s hips, he was growing hungry and began pulling the smaller man’s tucked shirt out of his breeches in rough handfuls.

Alexander smacked his mouth violently onto Thomas’s, intertwining their tongues hotly in a dance of wet heat as the Virginian’s hands travelled to hastily fumble with the buttons on the immigrant’s waistcoat.

Their kissing was fast and dirty as they undid each other’s waistcoats and shrugged them urgently to the floor.  
Alex pulled away from Thomas’s mouth with an erotic wet sound, “One more thing.”

He moved to nip and suck at Thomas’s pulse point. “Promise me you’ll always be this rough on me.” he breathed.

Thomas reached behind Alex’s head and seized his hair with brutal dominance, scowling into his eyes. “You couldn’t stop me if you tried.” he snarled, tilting the immigrant’s head back harshly, exposing his delicate neck for Thomas to take in his teeth, clamping and sucking.  
Alexander moaned.

“Shut up.” Thomas barked and yanked his hair sharply. He looked up into Alex’s provocative, fiery eyes. Alexander smirked as Thomas devoured his mouth heatedly, raking his tongue across the roof of Alex’s mouth.

Yes, this was going to be a good evening...  
Still on Thomas’s lap, Alexander grinded deeply against the Virginian’s clothed cock, grabbing the man’s shoulders for leverage. Thomas grinded back against him, harder. Much harder. He was such an asshole for power. 

“Watch yourself, Hamilton. Remember who’s fucking in charge. ” Thomas bit down hard on Alexander’s neck. Alex whimpered and ignored Thomas’s generous warning. He knew a punishment was coming and God, did he crave it.   
“Well, since I’m on top: me.” Alex whispered, panting. He knew he was starting something; he knew that very well. He'd pay for his disrespect, that was evident immediately. 

Thomas immediately clutched Alex’s thighs and stood, lifting the man up with ease. Diggin his nails in, he strode two quick steps towards the table and slammed Alex onto the wood, legs still wrapped around Thomas. Alexander cried out and looked up at the taller man, snarling.   
Thomas’s icy glare slashed into the immigrant.

“I have no words. For how fucking arrogant you are.”   
Never breaking his frigid, bitter, eye contact, he raised a hand and backhanded Alexander across the face. The smaller man’s head snapped to the side, growling before he looked right back, determined to fight against Jefferson’s dominance.

“Your disobedience is out of control. You are a disgraceful slut, Alexander.”   
Thomas put extra emphasis on the word slut, he spat the dirty word at Alex, his accent thick and incredibly erotic on his tongue.

He cocked his head, suddenly calmer. “Say it, whore. Tell me how much of a naughty bitch you are.”   
Thomas smirked cooly, and gently, too gently, placed a hand on Alex’s throat, stroking the delicate skin softly with his thumb. It was a threat. Alex exposed his neck even more.

He wasn’t going to let him win. Thomas was just as arrogant and insufferable; Thomas couldn’t quench Alexander’s raging fire of hatred for him. This was a battle of wills.  
Alex made up his mind. The bastard was going to have to beat the submission out of him.

“No.” He hissed slowly.

Thomas glared lividly in surprise, “What?” He spat.

“I’m sorry, are you fucking deaf? I. Said... No.” Alexander raised an eyebrow provocatively at Thomas. The Virginian breathed through clenched teeth as he slowly increased his iron grip on Alexander’s neck. He began to see sparks and choked at the pressure. He'd fucked up. 

Thomas’s deep, gravelly voice whispered, “Strip. Now.”  
He violently shoved Alexander's neck into the table and let go, backing up dangerously. Alex sputtered, gasping air back into his lungs.

Thomas took a couple steps back, his black eyes boring into Alexander’s as he sat up on the table. He looked dark and menacing... as he slowly undid his belt and slid it out of the loops, turning it over in one hand.

“I said.” He let the belt swing ever so slowly. Threateningly. “Strip.”

Alexander’s heart was thudding with the thrill of adrenaline. He could hardly think as he began excitedly pulling off his shirt, removing his pants hastily as Thomas stood and watched him, unmoving.   
The threat, the danger looming around Thomas Jefferson… it was already making an incredibly-horny Alex even harder as he anticipated what was to be done with him.

Alex was completely naked on the table, the flat surface hard and cold against his ass. He shivered as goosebumps spread along his body in waves.   
Thomas had stripped himself as well. Just as he had last time, he was graceful and delicate in the process, making it seem like the clothing fell right off him, whereas Alex struggled and strained to escape the satin prison.

“On your belly, dirty slut. I won’t fucking ask twice.” He spat in disgust.  
Alexander sensed the strictness in his voice, it left no room for any more disobedience. Alex slowly and reluctantly did as he was told, glowering over his shoulder at Thomas who was menacingly folding the belt in half. The buckle jingled.

“Here’s what I’m gonna do to you, Alexander.” He drawled. “If you interrupt me I’m going to kick your fucking ass more than I’m already going to.”

Alexander rolled his eyes and snorted out loud, “Sure tough guy, do your worst. Maybe I’ll actually get a decent bruise this time.”

There was a crack and a flash of white hot pain across the left side of his ass, the sting reverberating for seconds after.  
“Fuck!” Alex roared at the pain, squeezing his eyes shut. Shit, he breathed, groaning. Thomas grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. 

“What did I just say!?” He scolded Alexander loudly, pressing the tip of his searing cock to Alexander’s entrance.

Still not letting go of the immigrant’s hair, he continued what he had started.   
“Listen now, bitch. You’re going to get the belt ten times before you so much as touch my cock. You’re going to count- out loud- until I get to ten. If you scream or whimper, or moan, it’s another strike.”

Thomas released Alexander’s hair with brutal roughness, the smaller man angrily looking back over his shoulder once again.

“Lastly, you have lost cock stimulation privileges. You’re going to cum from prostate stimulation only. Maybe now you’ll learn your fucking lesson.”   
Alexander growled in fury. This challenge just became a lot more difficult. His blood surged with hatred for the Secretary of State.

Thomas shifted behind Alexander and gripped the belt tightly in hand, flexing his jaw sexily. Alexander braced himself.

The first four came down one right after the other. Strong and brisk, it was obvious that an expert hand was controlling the blows as they struck loudly on the Treasurers sculpted ass, the snapping of leather reverberating through the house. Alexander clenched his teeth, squeeing his eyes shut. God... he loved pain with his pleasure and he was going to moan. He was going to moan.

Thomas paused, the metal buckle jingling in the silence. Alex looked back over his shoulder to see Thomas smirking approvingly at four pink lines emerging on his ass. He looked at Alexander, “Keep counting, princess. You won’t be able to feel your dirty ass when I’m done with you.”  
“Fuck you, bastard” Alexander whispered under his breath and turned his head back forward, bracing once more.

The belt connected with his skin once again, much harder this time. Gasping, Alexander exhaled out a very shaky, “Five.”

Six through eight were more spaced out but progressively harsher and harsher. Thomas was relentlessly brutal, cold. He could feel the tears beginning to prick at the corners of his tightly sealed eyes; he breathed deeply.

“Nine.” He choked, straining to contain a sob after the leather connected with his skin. Only one more…   
There was a longer pause than any before. He pressed his cheek to the wood table, awaiting the blow nervously. Seconds passed until-

“Ten!” the blow collided harder than any of the previous ones combined, his hips bucking in response to the sharp whiplash. Now he sobbed, letting it rock his body as tears leaked out. It was so perfect... so good; he fucking loved it. There were several moments of intense silence as he breathed.

Alex exhaled deeply and slumped onto the table, relaxing all his muscles and panting at the release. He sniffled.  
“Good boy…” Thomas’s low voice grumbled behind him.   
After Alex had caught his breath, he propped himself up on his elbows and twisted to look at Thomas.

The Virginian gently ran his fingertips over the curve of Alex’s raw ass, feeling his way tenderly over the pink welts he had created. Alex flinched and jerked at the stinging twinge, shuddering under the touch.  
“Feels good, hmm?” Thomas purred disgustingly sweetly.

“Feels like a fucker just whipped the shit out of me.” Alex winced as he spoke.   
“Ha. Good… are you ready for your reward, my little jouet précieux?”

Alexander surprised himself by moaning in needy response. Being condescended by Thomas in French had more of an effect on him than he would’ve thought, and he felt an urgent rush of heat flood his lower belly.  
He had waited. He had waited long enough and weathered the punishment and been as obedient as possible to the arrogant, self centered, aristocrat. He had been good. It was time he received the sweetest payback of all, the Virginian’s mouth-watering cock. He wanted it now more than ever.

“I take that as a yes.” Thomas smirked confidently. He raised his chin in the air. Cocky asshole.   
“Turn over. I want to look right in your eyes when I make you cum.”

Alexander did as he was told without complaint and rolled onto his back stiffly, the cold tabletop shocking his stinging ass.   
Thomas laughed at the sight of Alex wincing helplessly and got observably harder.

Alexander scoffed in disgust, “You like it when I’m in pain, don’t you, you sick fuck.”  
“Immensely.” Thomas smiled sweetly and nodded in mock politeness to him.

The Secretary of State positioned himself at Alexander’s entrance and looked at the smaller man, extending his palm towards his face.   
“Spit.” Thomas commanded.

“What?” Alex snorted in revulsion.   
“Spit. Or else I’m going in dry. I don’t give a fuck which one it is.”

Alex gaped at the degrading thing he was being asked to do. How dare he? It was disgusting and he fucking loved it, his cock swelled more.   
“You’re despicable.” Alex growled and spat into Thomas’s waiting hand.

“Disgusting.” he mumbled again as he watched Thomas take that hand and run it deliciously up his cock, coating it and smiling mockingly down at Alexander the whole time.   
Thomas extended two fingers to Alex again.  
“Open.” he commanded and Alex complied with the most loathing scowl he had ever given.

“Cut the fucking attitude. I have no problem with not doing this for you.” Thomas scolded as Alexander ran his hot tongue over the fingers, rolling his eyes.

Thomas wasted no time in getting started with Alexander, he was starving to be inside the smaller man and wasn’t going to take any scenic routes. Alex didn't deserve it.  
He immediately shoved the the lubricated fingers into Alex. who bucked in response.

“Fuck!” He squealed, lifting his head to look, open mouthed, at where Thomas was fingering him. His ribs heaved with panting. The sight propelled Thomas onward.  
He scissored his fingers hastily and pushed them in and out in a deep, quick motion for thirty seconds.

“I’m ready, I’m ready!” Alexander finally whined, leaning his head back onto the table, “Please.” He was crying steadily now. Pleasure crying. He couldn't handle it.  
“Please what?” Thomas questioned, shoving the fingers in as deep as possible and curled them, just to watch Alexander's choking sobs cruelly. 

Alex gasped, “Please fuck me! Daddy, please!” he desperately crossed his knees in overwhelmed stimulation and then spread them. Thomas didn't know if the immigrant was in charge of his movements anymore.

“Fine.” Thomas agreed, satisfied with the needy man’s begging. He removed his fingers and replaced them immediately with the tip of his cock, slamming in his full length with a force that would've thrown Alex off the table if it wasn’t for his iron grip on his hips. Fucking fuck... Thomas was brutally cruel.

“Yes!” Alex whined loudly, choking on a sob, “Faster!”

Thomas decided to comply with the man’s desires since he had already beaten some manners into him with their belting session. The immigrant would get a short grace period and he would be grateful for it, Thomas would make sure of that. 

Thomas sped up his pace, hips hammering against Alex’s thighs with every vicious pounding.   
“You like that, huh? You like when I fuck you senseless.” the Virginian breathed his filthy words, leaning in so close to Alexander that his hot breath buffeted his face. 

Alexander moaned, head falling back in pleasure as he began to melt with the sensation.  
“Yes daddy… oh fuck…oh…” he blubbered incoherently.

“I can’t believe I have to fuck you on the dining room table. You, naughty slut. Just to make you behave...”   
“Yes, yes, yes….” Alexander whimpered, helplessly squirming under him, hips jumping wildly with every thrust, trying to roll into Thomas’s pelvis to match his pace. 

Soon Alex was shaking with every violent thrust, wailing as Thomas’s cock brushed so torturously close to his prostate. He was so close… so incredibly close… all he needed would be a little stroke to his cock. He knew he wasn’t allowed to, but he was rapidly losing all grip on reality as the pleasure mounted to an unbearable level.

He weakly reached his limp arm outwards, groping blindly for his cock as he was being rocked back and forth by savage thrusts.   
Thomas immediately saw what he was trying to do and seized Alexander’s wrist, slamming flat onto the table above his head with the other one.

Alexander sobbed with desperate need.   
“Rules are rules, Alexander.”

With the lack of grip on his hip bones, Alex was being lifted off the table with every harsh thrust, Thomas’s cock striking his prostate every time with this new position. He felt himself getting close to his climax, his breathing sped up loudly in short gasps.   
“I’m going to cum! God… Fuck… Please let me… please… I… I…”

His words stumbled out incoherently as he begged and whimpered. He was gasping for air now.

Alex knew that the sight of him falling apart, squirming and crying and begging for release was exactly what Thomas wanted as he felt him cum warmly inside of him, filling him up with his hot release.

Thomas was never as loud as Alex; Alex was loud enough for the both of them, but he lived for hearing Thomas hiss after he cummed.   
“Oh… Fuck…” The Virginian squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy, panting. His head tilted back the slightest amount in pleasure.

Alex knew he could cum now that Thomas had, so he wasted no time in arching his back and letting his orgasm completely take him away, not trying to contain it at all.  
“Thomas!” He screamed as he released powerfully all over his belly just as he had done the night before. It was so powerful it was almost cruel, ripping through him with colossal force. 

He shook and shivered as the final drops squirted out, whimpering and panting as Thomas’s eyes undoubtedly watched the whole show hungrily. The Virginian stood still, coldly watching on. 

Thomas pulled out gently making Alex bite his lip, squealing whinily. 

Alexander was a sight to behold as his eyes remained closed, his whole body twitching in pleasure. He hummed just a bit as his hips squirmed in slow circles, trying to cope with and settle down from the orgasm.

God, for somebody he hated more than anyone else he knew… he was loving whatever the hell this was between them…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter from my fic, "Wait For It"! If you like this and would like to see the full story with plot and MUCH more BDSM smut, feel free to check it out! Thank you so much for reading, loves! 😊


End file.
